disneyworldofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt
History: Bolt was the former star of a hit TV series named after him. Bolt had ran away from the studio in search of his owner Penny. Arriving in New York, Bolt had captured the cat Mittens in order for her to help him search for his owner. Bolt and Mittens then met Rhino, a Bolt-obsessed fan-boy Hamster who was Bolt's number one fan. The trio traveled across the country to find Penny. Later, Bolt had rescued Penny from a fire that had broken out in the Studio and shortly afterward Bolt and Penny retired from Stardom as Bolt lived a happy live as a normal dog..... The War: Upon hearing of the war between Disney Heroes and Villians, Bolt had set out to join the Heroes in the fight against the Human and Animal Villians, led by Jafar and Scar. Bolt had proved his worth and was an excellent fighter. Bolt had befriended several of the Hero Soldiers, namely, Jaq, Vixey, Reuben, Sparky, Tod, and Tibs to name a few. In the early months of the War, Bolt had led his own personal strike team into the Enemy Territory of the Animal Villians, during the battle that followed, Bolt developed a strong rivalry with Buster, Buster proved to be a powerful adversary for Bolt as Bolt considered Buster his Arch-Enemy throughout the months of the War. In the following events that later occured, Bolt had formed a strong bond with Cadpig and Lucky, Lucky had left the Heroes, due to breaking the heart of the dalmatian pup Rebecca and hurting her emotionally, feeling that Lucky could be forgiven and redeemed for his actions, Bolt had made Cadpig a vow to bring Lucky home. In the Later months, Bolt had left the Heroes in hopes of protecting his friends, most of all Cadpig, however, it was revealed that Bolt mainly left as he wanted to "Think, and get away from the bloodshed," During this time before Bolt told the truth to Cadpig, a gruesome battle between the Heroes and Animal Villians had ensued, Bolt had recieved a scar on his right eye from the lion cub Kiara, whom was on the side of the Animal Villians as she had been kidnapped during the Pre-War Era before the War had begun. Bolt had also recieved wounds from the Bear/Red-Eyes. Also during this time period, Bolt's owner Penny had joined the war to help Bolt. Penny had brought Bolt back to the Heroes to get his and her wounds treated, Lucky had returned to the Heroes during the battle and had brought his sister Penny's body back to the Heroes. This courageous act had redeemed Lucky of his actions and he was accepted back into his family just as Bolt had promised to Cadpig, although, Bolt wanted Cadpig's forgiveness as he tried to reason with her several times during the Dalmatian Funeral, Bolt was sent back to his tent by Angel and the others as Bolt's owner Penny had then stormed out of the tent, yelling at Angel and the soldiers for treating Bolt so harshly, Bolt had told Penny to come back inside the tent in order to calm the girl down. A couple days or so later, Bolt was beginning to form a friendship with Vixey's Husband, Tod, the fox seemed to like Bolt and the two walked along the camp talking and telling each other's life story. Bolt had considered Tod another good friend of his. Later on that day however, the Heroes were attacked by the dog of the Underworld known as Cerburus, the three-headed demon went on a rampage and attempted to destroy the camp. Bolt was amoung the Heroes who had fought against Cerburus, the Heroes attempted to use a Cannon constructed by Lady to destroy Cerburus and Tod had climbed into a Tree in an attempt to distract the demon-dog. Bolt had warned Tod it was dangerous and feared he would lose a dear friend of his. The battle completely turned around as the Heroes had a plan which involved Louis to play Music in order to bring Cerberus down, the plan was a success as Cerburus had collapsed from the music and the Heroes had tried to find a way to move the huge creature so the camp and everyone inside would be safe. Days after the events that had occured with rescuing the kids, Bolt had a heart of sadness as he had discovered that his owner Penny had been killed at the hands of the Animal Villians. Bolt swore revenge on the Animal Villians for killing his owner but then, Shadow, the black Labrador he had once met on his journey to find his owner had come. Bolt and Shadow had feelings for each other, however Shadow became angry and resentful of Bolt when she had learned what happened to the captured kids, Shadow blamed Bolt for what had happened and he accepted the blame. Bolt during this time, had moved on from Penny as Penny had appeared to him in a dream telling him not to worry and that she would always be in his heart. Bolt was happy that Penny was at peace but Shadow hated him for what he had done to Cadpig. : : bolt-disneys-bolt-33236701-1920-1080.jpg|Bolt|link=Bolt Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes